The Hacker's
by Demon Of Demon
Summary: Summary : Aku Adalah The Protector, Aku Selalu Mengawasi, Selalu Melindugi. Tapi Aku Gagal Dalam Menghentikan 'Death Game' 3 Tahun Yang Lalu Yang Menyebabkan Adik Angkat Ku Koma Dan Ribuan Nyawa Melayang , Dan Akan Ku Pastikan 'kejadain' 3 Tahun Yang Lalu Tidak Terjadi Lagi. Bersiaplah Death Gun Karna Kau Akan Ku Tangkap , Akulah Sang Vigilante, I Am The Watch Dogs .
1. Chapter 1

Title/Judul : The **Hacker's**

Disclaimer : Naruto Dan Sword Art Online/Gun Gale Online Bukan Milik Saya . Tapi Cerita Ini Milik Saya

CrossOver : Naruto Dan Sword Art Online/Gun Gale Online

Rating : M

Genres : Action, Adventure, Romance, Sci-Fi, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy

Pairing : Naruto X Shinon

Summary : Aku Adalah The _Protector_, Aku Selalu Mengawasi, Selalu Melindugi. Tapi Aku Gagal Dalam Menghentikan '_Death Game' 3 _Tahun Yang Lalu Yang Menyebabkan Adik Angkat Ku Koma Dan Ribuan Nyawa Melayang ,Dan Akan Ku Pastikan '_kejadain' 3 Tahun Yang Lalu Tidak Terjadi Lagi. Bersiaplah Death Gun Karna Kau Akan Ku Tangkap ,_ Akulah Sang _Vigilante, I AmThe Watch Dogs ._

™-Prologue

Tokyo , Friday 21.47 PM. Year 2025

Malam Yang Dingin Menyelimuti Perkotaan Tokyo. Meskipun Seperti Itu Jalanan Di Sekitar Tetap Terlihat Ramai Dan Toko/Restaurant Masih Padat Pembeli Terlihat Orang Orang Melakukan Kegiatan Masing-Masing Disepanjang Jalan . Seorang Pemuda Berambut Kuning Keemasan Dengan Sedikit Rambut Merah Di Bagian Tertentu, Dengan Matanya Yang Biru Kehijauan Sedang Berjalan Santai Dengan Satu Tangan Di Dalam Kantong Mantelnya Dan Tangan Satu Lagi Menggengam Sebuah Hp Samsung Galaxy S4 Berwarna Hitam Dengan Strip Orange Di Sisinya, Dia Terlihat Sedang Bermain Game.

Pemuda Ini Mengenakan Sebuah Sweater Lengan Panjang Seleher Yang Berwarna Abu-Abu, Dan Dia Juga Menggunakan Mantel Selutut Berwarna Hitam Dan Juga Memakai Celana Panjang Hitam Dan Sepatu Berwarna Silver-Black. Dia Juga Memakai Syal Berwarna Coklat Yang Diselipkan Ke Bagian Dalam Kerak Leher Sweaternya, Yang Bisa Menutupi Sebagian Mukanya Hingga Ke Hidung, Ditambah Topi Berwarna Coklat Gelap Dengan Logo Yang Berbentuk Seperti Huruf 'W' Digabungkan Dengan Huruf 'V' Didepannya. Sedang Berjalan Santai Di Pinggiran Jalan Raya Sambil Mengclik layar Di Hpnya.

Mungkin Kalian Berfikir Dia Sedang Bermain Sebuah Game Atau Sedang Chatting/SMS-an Layaknya Pemuda Remaja Biasanya . Tapi Bukan Itu Yang Sedang Dilakukan Olehnya.

Jika Kita Melihat Ke Layar Hp Pemuda Tersebut, Kita Dapat Melihat Bahwa Dia Tidak Sedang Chatting/SMS-an Atau Bermain Game Seperti Yang Difikirkan Melainkan Layarnya Penuh Dengan Informasi Tentang Orang Orang Yangg Berada Di Dekatnya Saat Ini, Lengkap Dengan foto, Biodata, Pekerjaan,Gaji, Penggeluaran, Hingga Acount Bankpun Ada, Dan Hal Hal Yang Baru Baru Ini Orang Itu Kerjakan/Alami.

Kalian Mungkin Binggung, Bagaimana Bisa Pemuda Ini Memiliki Informasi Tentang Orang Lain Sampai Sepribadi Itu Bukan ?

Itu Karena Pemuda Ini Adalah Seorang _Gray Hat Atau_ Hacker Profesional. The _Elite _Dan The _Best of the best_ Dari Semua Hacker's Yang Ada.

Pemuda Ini Bernama Naruto Yuki Yang Saat Ini Sedang Mencari Informasi Tentang Hal-Hal Yang Mencurigahkan Di Sekitarnya Menggunakan Hpnya Atau Alat Yang Dia Sebut Dengan ' _The Profiler'. _

'_The Profiler' _ Adalah Alat Yang Naruto Gunakan Yang Dapat Memberikannya Akses Ke Informasi Pribadi Orang Lain Dan Dapat Meng Hack Apapun Yang Berhubunggan Dengan '_ctOS_'. Penampilan/Bentuk '_Profiler'_ Pun Menyerupai Hp. Cth: Samsung Galaxy S4, S2 Dan iPhone,

Kalian Mungkin Bertaya-Tanya ''_Apa ctOS Itu ''?, ctOS Atau 'Central Operating System',_ Adalah Sistem Hasil Product '_Blume Corporation' _Yang Menbatu Keamanan Kota Dengan Mengambil Kendali Semua Peralatan Elektronik Kota Seperti Camera CCTV Di Setiap Jalan Kota, Kendaraan Listrik Cth: L-Train, Dan Menjamin Keamanan Informasi Pribadi Seseorang Seperti Bank Acount,Berkas-Berkas Atau Data-Data Penting Dll. Sehingga ctOS Memiliki Data Setiap Orang Di Kota, Dan Juga Membantu Mencegat Tindak Kriminalitas Sebelum Terjadi, Intinya ctOS Merupakann Sistem Keamanan Yang Membantu Ketertiban Di Kota.

Tapi Selalu Ada Pertayaan '_Siapa Yang Mengendalikan Sistem ctOS_ ''? Jawabannya ?... Tidak Ada

Hal Ini Lah Yg Menjadi Kelemahan Sistem Tersebut, Dengan Tidak Adanya Orang Yang Mengedalikannya Sistem Ini Menjadi Sasaran Empuk Para Hacker's Diluar Sana Cth : Naruto Yuki . Kenapa Tidak Ada Yang Mengendalikan Sistem Sepenting Ini ? Karna Sistem Ini Lebih Mirip Retrebusi/Pemberian 'Blume Corporation' Ke Pada Masyarat Tokyo,Jadi Sistem Ini Bisa Dibilang Milik Bersama Karna Mengguntung Kan Bagi Semua Orang.

Tetapi Ada Satu Orang Yang Menfaatkan Sistem Ini Berlebihan 2 Tahun Yang Lalu Bahkan Melampaui Para Hacker's Diluar Sana... Yah Orang Itu Tidak Lain Adalah _Kayaba Akihiko,_ Pembuat VRMMORPG Game Yang Bernama SAO (Sword Art Online) Juga Mantan Anggota Blume Corporation Dan Salah Satu Orang Yang Membantu Membuat Sistem ctOS, Akibat Nya Akaba Menjebak 10.000 Orang Lebih Dalam Sebuah _Death Game Bernama SAO_ Dan Banyak Mengakibatkan Korban Jiwa, Sekitar 4.000 Orang Tewas Karna Bermain Game Ini.

Akibat 'Insiden' Ini Pemerintah Memperintahkan Penutupan Sistem ctOS , Pada Saat Sistem ctOs Ditutup Ketertiban Pun Mulai Terganggu Lagi,Tetapi Bukan Para Hacker's Pelaku nya Melainkan Gangster-Gangster Dan Semacamnya . Dan Kerugian Yang Didapat Lebih Besar Dari Kerusuan Yang Disebabkan Para Hacker's, Karna Itu Beberapa Bulan Kemudian Sistem ctOS Di Reinstall Oleh Para Pemerintah,Dan Teryata Berhasil, Para Gangster-Gangster Dan Semacam Nya Pun Mundur Karna Sistem Keamanan Sistem ctOS Dan Jarang Beraksi Lagi Kecuali Gangster Sindikat Besar-Besaran,Tapi Di Lain Sisi Para Hacker's Pun Beraksi Kembali,Walaupun Kerugian Nya Tidak Sebesar Aksi-Aksi Gangster, Karna Itu Pemerintah Memutuskan Untuk Tetap Mempertahankan Sistem ctOS Sampai Sekarang.

Kembali Lagi Ke Pemuda Sebelumnya Naruto Yang Sedang Dalam Perjalanan Menuju Sebuah Caffe Setelah Selesai 'Berpatroli' (MengProfilerOrang). Tiba Tiba Mendegar Suara Dari Seberang Jalan.

"_Kyahhh! Pencuri! Mereka Berdua Mencuri Tas Ku! Tolong !"_ Teriak Seorang Gadis Berambut Hitam Sambil Mengejar Pencuri Itu.

Melihat Dan Mendegar Teriakan Gadis Itu Para Polisi Yang Sedang Istirahat Di Caffe Itu Segera Keluar Mengejar 2 Pencuri Itu.

Polisi #1 :"_Kalian Berdua Berhenti Sekarang Juga_!" Teriak Polisi Itu Sambil Mengejar 2 Pencuri Itu .

Polisi #2 :"_Panggil Unit 21 Suruh Mereka Sergap Mereka 2 Di Akhir Sisi!" Berkata Pada Teman Polisi Nya Ke #3 Sambil Mengejar _2 Pencuri Yang Lari Ke Gedung Yang Sedang Di Renovasi .

Polisi #3 :"_Roger!"_. Sambil Lari Ke Mobil Polisi Nya Dan Memanggil Bantuan Via/Lewat Radio.

Naruto Yang Ketika Mendegar Teriakan Itu Langsung Mengeluarkan Hpnya Dan mulai Mengejar 2 Pencuri Itu Sambil Lewat Jalan Pintas Yang Ditunjukan Di GPS Hpnya.

:"HORA! Kalian Ber2 Kembalikan Tas Ku!".

Teriak Gadis Berambut Hitam Itu Masih Mengejar Ke 2 Pencuri Itu Diikuti Dengan 2 Polisi Tadi.

:"_Kemba_..._Hah_..._likan.._..haaa..._Tas_... _Ku_": ucap Gadis Itu Dengan Nada Kelelahan Dan Kehabisan Nafas Berhenti Sejenak.

:"_Jangan Lari Kalian Pencuri!"_. Ucap Polisi #1 Sambil Lari Mengejar Pencuri Itu Diikuti Patnernya.

:"_Ojou-san Anda Tunggu Disini Saja Kami Akan Menangkapnya!"Ucap Polisi No#2 Itu Sambil Lari Mengikuti Partnernya._

_Asada Shino_ Gadis Yang Memiliki 2 Rambut Tipis Yang Di Ikat Pita Kecil Di 2 Sisi Wajahnya Dengan Potongan Rambut Nya Yang Di Potong Pendek Berwarna Hitam Dan Juga Memakai Kacamata Berbingkai Setengah Dengan Lensa Berbentuk Oval Dan Memiliki Kulit Berwarna Putih Dan Mata Warna Hitam, Itu Segera Berlari Mengikuti 2 Pencuri Tadi.

:'Sial Sekali Nasib Ku Hari Ini!' Berkata Shino Dalam Batinnya.

Yah Emng Hari Ini Sepertinya Shino Emng Sial, Bagaimana Tidak Ketika Berparty Dengan Pemain GGO Lainnya Tadi Siang Untuk Menyergap Sekolah Pemain Lain Yang Habis Berburu Mereka Di Kejutkan Dengan Kehadiran _Yojimbo_ Behemoth Seorang Player Yang Menggunakan Minigun SebagaSenjata, Dia Dan Party Nya Hampir Terbunuh Semua Kecuali Shino Dan 2 Anggota Lainnya, Sampai Sampai Kehilanggan Kaki Kiri Nya Saat Ingin MengHeadshot Pengguna Minigun Itu.

Setelah Log Out Dari GGO Tak Terasa Sudah Jam 21.32 Malam Dan Perut Yang Kelaparan Karna Belum Makan Dari Sore Tadi Mulai Berbunyi Dan Saat Dia Ingin Memasak Makanan Dia Baru Sadar Dirinya Belum Belanja Stock Buat Hari Ini ! Sial ! Terpaksa Pergi Belanja Di SuperMarket, Meskipun Dirinya Tw Jam Segini Masih Ramai Orang Di Luar, Dirinya Terlalu Lemas Untuk Berjalan, Tetapi Dia Punya Pilihan APALAGI! Pergi Belanja Atau Berdiam Diri Mati Kelaparan!

Dan Sekarang Ada Yang Mencuri Tasnya!

:"_Apakah Hari Ini Tidak Bisa Sedikit Lebih Baik!" _Teriak Shino Dalam Dirinya SambiL Cried Anime Tears .

Ohh Dia Tidak Tau Dia Akan Bertemu Orang Yang Akan Membantu Melewati Traumanya... Dan Membuatnya Jengkel Sepanjang Waktu (wkwkwkkXD)

Kembali Ke Kepada Hacker Kita, Terlihat Naruto Sedang Menunggu Di Akhir Jalan Keluar Gedung Renovasi Itu Menunggu 2 Pencuri Itu,Dia Berhasil Sampai Ke Akhir Jalan Keluar Terlebih Dahulu Dari Pada 2 Pencuri Itu, Berkat Melewati Jalan Pintas.

Sambil Menyenderkan Badannya Ke Dinding Menunggu 2 Orang Pencuri Itu Datang Dia Mengecek GPSnya, Dan Melihat 2 Tanda Bulat Warna Merah Yang Menandakan Musuh, Dan 3 Tanda Bulat Warna Biru Yang Menandakan Teman/Polisi Dibelakang Nya Sedang Mengejar Pencuri Dan 2 Gambar Mobil Agak Sedikit Jauh Dari Tempatnya Sekarang Bergerak Menuju Kesini Dengan Warna Putih Biru Dan Merah Yang Menandakan Mobil Polisi.

Melihat 2 Pencuri Itu Sudah Dekat, Dia Bersiap-siap Sambil Mengeluarkan Pemukul Besi Nya Dan Menaikan Syal Nya Hingga Menutupi Hidungnya Dia Bersiap, 3...2...

Dengan 2 Pencuri Itu

Pencuri #1 :"_Buruan Cepat! Mereka Udh Mulai Dekat Tuh!"_ Ucap Pencuri Itu Sambil Melihat Ke Belakang .

Pencuri#2 :"_Tenang Jalan Keluar Nya dah Keliatan Tuh"_

Pencuri#1 :"_buruan cep..."_

1...

"AAHGK...!"

Mendegar Kawan Nya Menjerit Kesakitan Dan Langsung Membeku Karna Bertatapan Dengan Mata Biru Ke Hijauwan Yang Berhawa Dingin Itu.

:"_Hello"._ Ucap Naruto Dengan Nada Dingin Sambil Mengayunkan Pemukul Besi Nya Ke Arah Lutut Pencuri Satu Nya.

:"_AAAGGKH" Teriak Pencuri Itu Kesakitan Sebelum KepalaNya _Dihantam_ Pemukul Besi Berikutnya._

_:"BRUUUUAKKK!" _Bunyi Pemukul Besi Naruto Mengenai Kepala Pencuri Itu Hingga Pingsan.

Melihat Mereka Berdua Sudah Tumbang Dia Mengambil Tas Yang Dicuri Mereka Dan Bersiap Untuk Mengembali...

:"_Berhenti ! Serahkan Tas Nya Dan Angkat Tangan Mu Sekarang!". Ucap Polisi #1 Dan Polisi #2 _Menodongkan_ Senjata Ke Arah Dirinya_

_Gadis Yang Bernama Shino_ Itu_ Tetap Berada Di Belakang Ke Dua Polisi, Tidak Berani Mendekat Karena Senjata Yang Di Genggam Mereka Menbuat Dia Teringat Akan Tramauny._

_Naruto Yang Melihat Expresi Muka Gadis Di Depan Nya Menyeringai Saat Melihat Senjata Berpikir :"Gadis Itu...DiaTromau Dengan Senjata?"._Ucap Naruto Dalam Hati Sambil Meyipitkan Matanya.

:"_Ini Kesempatan Terakhir mu ! Lemparkan Tas Nya Dan Angkat Tangan Mu!:"_ Ucap Polisi Yang Baru Keluar Dari Mobil Polisi Yang Baru Datang.

Melihat Dirinya Benar Benar Terkepung Depan Dan Belakang, Dia Terpaksa Mengunakan Profilernya.

Dengan Menarik Nafas Naruto Berguman :"_Tak Ada Pilihan Lain"_, Sambil Menyiapkan Hp Dan Pemukul Besi Nya.

:"Tangkap Dia !" Ucap Salah Satu Polisi, Ditambah Bantuan Yang Baru Datang Tadi, Ke 5 Polisi Itu Maju Untuk Menahan Pemuda Di Depan Mereka.

Saat Kata Kata Itu Diucapkan Naruto Dengan Cepat Mengclik Kata Di Profilernya Yang Tertulis Kata '_EXPLODE'..._

"_BOOM!" _Kotak Generator Listrik Yang Berada Di Dekat 3 Dari 5 Polisi Itu Tiba Tiba Meledak Setelah Naruto Mengclik Kata Tersebut.

Melihat 3 Kawan Kepolisian Nya Pingsan Akibat Terkena Benturan Yang Di Karnakan Ledakan Tersebut , Bersiap Untuk MenembaK Pemudah Di Depannya.

Naruto Dengan Cepat Maju Melumpuhkan 2 Sisa Polisi Itu,Menghatam Polisi Yang 1 Di Kepala Dengan Pemukulnya Hingga Pingsan, Dia Langsung Memegang Barrel Dari Senjata Yang Mau Menembak Nya Dan Memukul Polisi Ke 2 Itu Di Lutut Lalu Menghatam Perut Nya hingga kesesakan Dan Memukul Belakang Lehernya Hingga Pingsan.

Shino Melihat Dengan Mata Yang Melebar, Dirinya Tidak Dapat Percaya Apa Yang Baru Dilakukan Pemuda Didepannya, Dia Mengalahkan 5 Polisi Dengan Efisien Dan Cepat. Dan Ledakan Tadi, Apa Orang Di Depannya Yang Melakukan Nya?

Matanya Pun Melebar Lebih Jauh Lagi, Melihat Pemuda Itu MengPreteli Pistol Yang Dia Dapat Dari Polisi Tadi, Hingga Seluruh Bagian Dilepas Dengan Cepat. :"_Cepat Sekali!" Jawab Shino Dalam Pikiran nya Setelah Melihat Naruto Megalahkan Polisi Itu,Dan Melepas Seluruh Bagian Pistol Salah Satu Polisi Tersebut._

Naruto Yang Sudah Selesai Melaspaskan Seluruh Bagian Pistol Itu Dan Melemparkannya Ke Samping,Mulai Berjalan Menuju Gadis Berkacamata Dengan Rambut Hitam Itu Sambil Menyimpang Pemukul Milik nya, Dia Memberikan Tas Nya Kepada Gadis Itu.

:"Ini Tas Mu". Ucap Naruto Sambil Memberikan Tas nya Ke Gadis Itu.

:"Ter...Terimah Kasih". Ucap Shino Dengan Suara Yang Sedikit Gemetaran.

Tidak Membalas, Naruto Hanya Mengganggukkan Kepalanya Dan Mulai Berjalan Melewati Gadis Itu Sebelum Polisi Tadi Sadar.

:"Tung..tunggu Siapa Kau?" Tanya Gadis Itu.

:"Aku? Aku Bukan Siapa Siapa, Aku Hanya Seseorang Yang Kebetulan Lewat Saja" Ucap Naruto Dengan Wajah Tidak Lagi Ditutupi Syalnya.

:"Siapa Nama Mu?"Tanya Naruto Tiba Tiba.

:"Ehh... Ummh...Namaku, Asa...Asada Shino" Jawab Shino Sedikit Kaget Dengan Pertanyaan Yang Tiba Tiba Diberikan.

Naruto Dengan Senyuman Kecil Berkata :"Nama Yang Indah..." Sambil Berjalan Pergi.

Shino Dengan Wajah Yang Sedikit Memerah Karena Pujian Tadi, Menatap Perginya Pemuda Tadi.

:"_Siapa Dia Sebenarnya?"_ Ucap Shino Dalam Batinnya.

/ Page Break /

Dengan Naruto Yang Terlihat Sudah Jauh Dari Tempat Tadi, Kini Sedang Berjalan Santai,Sambil Mengigat Kejadian Tadi.

:"_Gadis Tadi Manis Jug_a..." Pikir Naruto Dengan Senyuman Kecil.

Dia Segera Menggelengkan Kepala Kenan Dan Kiri.

:"Bukan Waktunya Berfikir Seperti Itu" Guman Naruto.

Mendegar Hpnya Bergetar Dia Langsung Menjawab Panggilan Telepon nya :"Halo..."Ucap Naruto.

"NIISAN Dimana Dirimu Sekarang!?".

™-End Prologue

A /N : Yo Minna san Saya Author Newbie Di Fanfiction Ini Kuharap Kalian Suka Dengan Fanfic Saya Ini Ya

Mohon Review Nya


	2. Chapter 1 Memories and New Threat

Yo Minna kembali lagi bersama saya Demon of demon Dalam Chapter 1 The **Hacker's**

Sebelumnya saya mau berterimah kasih pada kalian yang sudah memberitahukan kesalahan-kesalahan saya di Prologue sebelumnya ,dan saya akan coba memperbaiki kesalahan Kesalahan saya

Dan saya ucapkan terima kasih juga kepada kalian semua yang sudah mengreview cerita saya

Untuk yang punya pertanyaan saya akan jawab diakhir cerita

Baiklah tanpa basa basi ini dia Chapter 1 Cekidot~ ^_^

Disclaimer : Naruto Dan Sword Art Online/Gun Gale Online Bukan Milik Saya . Tapi Cerita Ini Milik Saya

CrossOver : Naruto Dan Sword Art Online/Gun Gale Online

Rating : M

Genres : Action, Adventure, Romance, Sci-Fi, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy

Pairing : Naruto X Shinon

Summary : Aku Adalah The _Protector_, Aku Selalu Mengawasi, Selalu Melindugi. Tapi Aku Gagal Dalam Menghentikan '_Death Game' 3 _Tahun Yang Lalu Yang Menyebabkan Adik Angkat Ku Koma Dan Ribuan Nyawa Melayang ,Dan Akan Ku Pastikan '_kejadain' 3 Tahun Yang Lalu Tidak Terjadi Lagi. Bersiaplah Death Gun Karna Kau Akan Ku Tangkap ,_ Akulah Sang _Vigilante, I AmThe Watch Dogs ._

**Chapter 1 :Memories and new Threat.**

"NIISAN! Dimana kau sekarang!?" Teriak suara penelpon Naruto.

Naruto yang mendegar teriakan itu langsung menyeringai , tapi tetap menjawabnya "Kau tidak perlu berteriak sekuat itu, Aku berada di Taman Kota, Ada apa emang ?"Ucap Naruto.

"Ada apa ? niisan lupa apa, Kan niisan bilang akan berkunjung ke Rumah malam ini tapi kenapa tidak datang datang!?"Ucap penelponnya.

Naruto yang mendegar itu langsung sweat drop sendiri 'Ternyata itu yang kulupakan dari tadi' pikir naruto.

"Maaf yah tadi nii-san ada urusan jadi tidak sempat berkunjung"jawab Naruto.

"Nii-san bohong , nii-san selalu bilang ada urusan setiap kali niisan bilang ingin berkunjung!" Balas penelponnya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Nii-san tidak bohong, Nii-san tadi memang ada urusan"jawab naruto.

Memang benar dirinya tadi ada urusan...Yah walaupun urusan itu menangkap Pencuri tadi tapi kau tau lah maksudnya.

"Oh ya, Urusan apa coba?"tanya balik penelponnya.

"aku...

Mendegar nii-san nya akan menjawab, Penelpon itu langsung fokus ingin mengetahui apa urusan yang selalu dilakukan nii-san nya.

"Aku...

Mendenggar suara tidak sabar dari penelponnya dia lanjutkan perkataannya tadi.

"Aku...

"Ayolah ! jawab saja!" Ucap Penelpon itu Tidak Sabar.

"Tidak bisa beritahukan..."jawab Naruto.

Tepat setelah kata itu diucapkan, Terdengar suara seperti kepala terantuk lantai oleh penelponnya.

"NIISAN!" Teriak penelpon itu dengan nada marah,Karna telah di permainkan.

Naruto yang tertawa kecil mendengar suara itu menjawab"Iya maaf maaf niisan hanya bercanda".

Mendegar Suara Tertawa niisannya itu dia menjawab dengan nada ngambek dan marah"Hmph...Dasar baka Aniki!"Guman Penelponnya.

Mendegar nada suaranya yang marah dia langsung menjawab "Ayolah Asuna-Chan, Niisan hanya bercanda Kok"Ucap Naruto Berharap Adeknya Tidak Marah Lagi.

Penelpon itu bukan lain adalah adek angkatnya Asuna Yuki Anak Dari Yuki Shouzo CEO dari RECTO Inc dan Istrinya Yuki Kyouko.

Asuna yang masih sedikit marah dengan niisan membalas "Hmph !" Acuh Dia.

Naruto yang mendegar adik nya itu tau dia masih marah padanya, Jadi sambil menghela nafas dia menjawab "Haaaahh baiklah niisan akan datang besok ke Rumah" .

Mendengar niisan nya bilang seperti itu dia Menjawab "Benar kah ? Kalau begitu niisan harus janji kalau niisan harus datang besok ".

"Iya aku pasti datang"Jawab Naruto.

"Janji!?" Tanya Asuna.

"Iya aku janji " Jawab Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Bahkan kalau Kota ini diserang Alien dan di jatuhi bom sekalipun"tanya Asuna.

Naruto yang mendenggar perkataan imoutonya itu pun sweat drop"Hal seperti itu mana mungkin terjadi"ucap Naruto.

"Janji!?"Tanya Asuna lagi.

Naruto dengan menghela nafas menjawab"Iya aku janji akan datang bahkan ketika Alien menyerang atau Kota di jatuhi bom sekalipun, Aku akan datang"ucap Naruto.

Senang mendengar jawaba!n dari niisannya, Asuna pun berkata "Baik ku tunggu kedatangan niisan,Dan ingat janji niisan!".

"Yah Tentu " Cakap Naruto.

"Oke Ja ne Niisan Kita ketemu besok oke".

Setelah telponya selesai Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Dasar Asuna-chan". Sambil Menyimpan hpnya ke kantong mantlenya, Dia mulai berjalan santai menuju Apartemen nya yang terletak di Pinggiran kota, Sambil mengingat masa lalunya.

Sudah 3 tahun lamanya setelah kejadian SAO dan adiknya terbangun dari comanya itu, ia masih menyalakan dirinya sendiri akan apa yang terjadi kepada imoutonya, Mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

Walaupun waktu itu rata-rata orang-orang yang bermain SAO sudah terbangun dari koma nya,Adiknya tidak termasuk dalam daftar orang-orang itu, adiknya masih merupakan 1 dari 300 orang yang masih koma,mengetahui hal ini dia mencoba mencari tau kenapa 300 pemain lainnya masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Tapi dirinya tidak bisa menemukan informasi tentang apapun dengan bantuan ctOS sekalipun, Bahkan game SAO itu pun tidak memiliki informasi tentang kenapa sisa pemain lain nya masih tidak sadarkan diri,Dirinya tau pelakunya pasti Kayaba,Orang itu benar-benar memikirkan matang-matang rencananya, Hingga mati pun dia tetap tidak membiarkan rahasianya terungkap,Untung nya anak yang bernama '_Kirito'_itu memiliki info tentang hal ini.

Yah dirinya tahu siapa kirito itu, Karna sudah melakukan Backround cek tentang anak itu, Di dunia nyata dia tidak terlalu special, Dia hanya anak biasa saja seperti anak muda lain nya yang cuman kurang beruntung karna terjebak dalam Death Game itu, Tapi Backroundnya dalam Game SAO itu yang membuat dirinya terkejut dan sedikit marah.

Kirito atau Kirigaya Kazuto itu merupakan seorang pahlawan dalam game tersebut karna telah mengalahkan boss atau GM dari game tersebut, Yaitu Heathcliff atau Kayaba Akihiko dan menyelesaikan game tersebut, Selain itu dia juga merupakan suami dari Asuna Yuki, anggota dari Knights Of The Blood Oath, Dan juga pemain yang memiliki gelar '_Senkou'_ dalam game itu.

Backround terakhir dari anak itu yang membuat Alis mata nya kejang-kejang.

Adiknya...

Adik imutnya itu...

SUDAH MENIKAH! Dan katanya mereka punya anak dalam game itu! Yah Walaupun informasi nya megatakan bukan anak sungguhan TAPI TETAP SAJA! Tidak merubah intinya mereka mempunyai seorang anak!.

Pada saat itu juga dia sudah pastikan, Ketika dirinya bertemu dengan anak yang bernama Kirito ini mereka berdua akan melakukan pembicaraan yang saaaaannnnnggat paaannjang.

Dan betapa panjang nya pembicaran mereka itu,Ketika dirinya bertemu dengan Kirito dia langsung menanya-bukan, Kata yang tepat adalah menginterogasi pemuda tersebut, Mulai dari menayakan tujuan nya, ada hubungan apa dirinya dengan adiknya di dunia nyata, Dan apa mau nya, Bahkan dirinya sempat berfikir untuk mematahkan beberapa tulang anak itu karna berani menikahi adik nya.

What? Bisakah kalian menyalahkan dirinya? Adiknya yang masih dibawah umur itu sudah menikah! Dan tanpa sepengetahuan darinya atau pun persetujuannya! Sementara saat adiknya masih di dunia nyata saja tidak dia biarkan didekati satu cowok pun! Dan anak ini (Kirito) sudah menikahinya! WTF!

Tapi melihat kondisi Kirito yang saat itu masih rapuh, Dirinya tidak jadi melakukannya, Tapi bukan berarti dirinya akan mengihklas kan adik nya begitu saja! Dia akan tetap men jurihi Kirito sampai dia benar-benar tau, Apakah Kirito pantas mendapatkan adiknya atau tidak.

AHEM!... Kembali ke pembicaraan kita tadi, Yah dirinya mendapatkan info dari Kirito yang mendapatkan nya dari temannya yang ikut terperangkap dalam Death Game SAO waktu itu yang bernama Agil, Katanya nya ada pemain dari sebuah game bernama AlfHeim Online atau ALO, Game VRMMORPG yang baru-baru ini keluar, Yang melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Asuna di atas World Tree didunia game itu.

Dirinya sendiri mulai curiga akan hal ini, Kenapa adik nya bisa didalam game tersebut?, Game yang di buat oleh RECTO Inc, Perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh ayah angkat nya sendiri. Mengetahui hal ini dirinya ingin mencari tahu lebih lanjut apa hubungan antara game ini dengan adiknya yang masih koma itu, Dan juga menyuruh Kirito untuk ikut mencari tau di dalam game tersebut.

Dan hal yang dia temukan beberapa hari kemudian membuatnya marah, Sugou Nobuyuki orang yang diadopsi ke keluarga Yuuki sama seperti dirinya ini, Merupakan Directur Fulldive divisi di RECTO Inc, Dan juga orang yang dijodohkan dengan adiknya ,Telah menghack server SAO berkat bantuan ctOS dan mendapatkan pikirian dari 300 orang pemain SAO termasuk adiknya, Sebagai kelinci percobaan dalam researchnya untuk mengendalikan Perasaan orang lain dan ingatan, Dengan kata lain sebuah research tentang memanipulasi jiwa/pikiran orang lain.

Mengetahui hal ini Dirinya ingin segera membunuhnya karna telah membuat adik nya menjadi kelinci percobaan, Tetapi aksi nya dihalangi Kirito yang mengatakan bahwa Mereka harus mengeluarkan Asuna terlebih dahulu, Karna Jika tidak dia mungkin akan mengunakan Asuna sebagai sandranya nanti .

Mengetahui Kirito benar ia setuju dengan nya dan meminta Kirito untuk membebaskan Asuna dari ALO, Sementara dia akan mengurus Sugou, Setelah itu dia pergi mencari informasi lebih tentang aksi busuk Sugou lainnya, Dan hal yang sepenuh nya ia temukan membuat dirinya benar-benar marah.

Sifat dari Sugou Nobuyuki yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang tidak bermoral dan serakah dan orang yang menculik 300 orang untuk experimennya termasuk adiknya sendiri yang merupakan tunangannya juga, Dan parahnya lagi dia akan menjual hasil dari experimen nya nanti ke perusahaan-perusahaan lainya.

Mendegar hal ini sudah cukup untuk memastikan kematiannya,Tapi hal lain yang ia temukan membuatnya tidak jadi membunuhnya.

Hal ini juga merupakan sifat sugou yang sering menyalahkan orang lain atas kesalahanya nya sendiri, Dan meganggap dirinya sebagai dewa yang bisa memiliki apapun yang dia mau, Dan juga selalu meganggap orang lain lebih rendah darinya, Dia juga sering menyalah gunakan statusnya sebagai seorang GM di dalam game ALO dan memamerkan status kedewaannya, Nobuyuki juga sering menyakiti orang lain, Terutama perasaan mereka dan mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tapi semua hal itu tidak sebanding dengan yang terakhir ini,Teryata Nobuyuki juga memiliki sifat yang sangat mesum, Dan sering sekali melakukan pelecehan-pelecehan seksual dan melecehkan adiknya, Asuna yang selama ini dikurung olehnya di dalam game tersebut.

Hal ini yang membuat dirinya sangat marah diluar kendali.

Tidak, dia tidak akan membunuh nobuyuki,kematian itu terlalu manis baginya, Dia akan menyiksa nobuyuki sampai dia sekarat, Dan menunggu dia pulih lagi hanya untuk menyiksanya lagi nanti.

Sudah cukup mengetahui tentang Nobuyuki,dirinya mendapat kabar dari Kirito bahwa dia sudah berhasil mengahlakan raja peri Oberon A.K.A Sugao Nobuyuki Dalam ALO dan mengeluarkan Asuna dari game,Dan meminta Naruto untuk segera ke Rumah Sakit untuk melindugi Asuna, Karna dia mendapat firasat Sugao sedang menuju Rumah Sakit untuk menculik Asuna dan menjadikannya sandra.

Setuju dengan perkataannya dia juga menyuruh Kirito untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit juga dan menemuinya di sana,Kirito pun setuju dan masing-masing berangkat ke Rumah Sakit,Tetapi saat dia sampai di depan Rumah Sakit dia melihat Kirito disergap oleh Nobuyuki, yang ingin membunuh Kirito dengan pisau digenggamannya, Melihat hal ini dia segera menolong Kirito.

\Flashback saat itu/

Di Rumah Sakit yang sunyi dengan salju perlahan menurun, Terlihat Kirito dengan tangannya yang terluka akibat serangan dari sugou tadi, Berada di Tempat Parkir Rumah Sakit tersebut Dengan Sugou yang memegang pisau yang berlumuran darah.

"Apa kau sedang bersenang-senang, Kirito-kun?"Ucap Sugou Nobuyuki.

"Kau..."Ucap Kirito .

" Kau membuatku menunggu Kirito-kun, bagaimana jika aku terkena flu nanti?"tanya Sugou.

"Sugao..."Ujar Kirito.

"Kau melakukan hal kejam padaku, Kirito-kun"ucap Sugou.

"Aku masih bisa merasakan rasa sakitnya tau"lanjut Sugou.

"Aksi mu sudah berakhir, Sugou...Menyerahlah dan terima hukumanmu"Bilang Kirito.

"Aku berakhir?Apannya?...Banyak perusahan yang mengiginkan hasil experimenku tau"jawab Sugou.

"Ya, saat aku selesai dengan penelitianku, Aku akan benar-benar menjadi Raja! Dewa dari dunia ini!"Ucap Sugou dengan nada sedikit gila.

"Kau..."Ucap Kirito Benar-benar tidak percaya dengan sifat orang yang dihadapannya ini.

"Tapi sebelum itu, Aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu Kirito-kun."Ucap Sugou dengan nada gila.

Setelah itu Sugou langsung berlari menyerang Kirito dengan pisaunya, Kirito yang melihat Sugou ingin menusuknya langsung menghindar kesebelah, tetapi sakit yang ia rasakan akibat serangan sebelumnya membuat dia hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh,Sugou yang melihat Kirito terbaring kesakitan di tanah bersalju itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hey bangun!...Ayo Bangun!"Teriak Sugou sambil menendang Kirito.

Kirito yang melihat lukanya hanya bisa menyeringai sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Tak kusangka seorang bocah keparat sepertimu dapat menghalangiku!"Teriak Sugou sambil menggarahkan pisaunya ke bawah bersiap menusuk Kirito.

"Tentu kau akan membayarnya dengan nyawamu!...Kau harus mati!"Teriak Sugou sambil menusukkan pisaunya kebawa untuk membunuh Kirito.

'SREEEEET'

'DOOOR!'

Pisau yang tadinya ingin menusuk Kirito, Terlempar dari tangan Sugou ke samping akibat tembakan tadi, Kirito yang mendegar suara tembakan tadi melihat ke sosok seorang yang memakai sweater abu-abu dengan jubah hitam dan topi gelap ditambah syal berwarna coklat yang menutupi muka nya hingga hidung, Memegang pistol yang mengunakan sebuah '_Silencer'_ kearah peluru yang ditembakkan tadi.

Sugou yang kaget akibat pisaunya yang ditembak dari tangannya itu, langsung jatuh kebelakang sambil melihat dengan tatapan takut ke orang yang hampir menembak tanganya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kirito?" ujar orang itu sambil berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

Kirito yang matanya melebar karna mengenal suara itu bicara"Kau..."

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi ke Asuna sekarang Kirito, Akan kuurus sisanya disini"potong sosok itu sebelum Kirito selesai bicara.

Kirito yang mendengar itu segera berdiri sambil menyeringai karna lukanya dam pergi menuju Rumah Sakit itu, Saat melewati sosok orang itu dia berkata dengan nada kecil "Arigatou _Naruto_"

Naruto yang hanya menganggukkan kepala berjalan menuju Sugou, yang sedang masuk ke dalam mobil van warna putihnya yang berada didekatnya, sambil menyalakan mesinnya dan kabur kearah pintu keluar Rumah Sakit.

Naruto yang melihat dia ingin kabur langsung menodongkan senjatanya ke arah ban mobil itu dan dengan cepat serta akurat menembak kedua ban sampingnya, Dan meyebabkan mobil itu menabrak salah satu mobil yang di parkir.

'DOOOR'

'DOOOR'

'SREEET'

'BRAAAAUKHG'

Suara mobil itu menabrak salah satu mobil di parkiran itu, Naruto melihat ini langsung mendekati mobil itu sambil mengeluarkan pemukul besinya.

'SWUUSH'

'TREEEESSS'

"Ahhh! Jangan...!"

'BRUUAK'

'THUD'

Suara pemukul itu menghantam kaca mobil itu lalu menarik dan memukul orang yang duduk di kemudi mobil itu, Dan melemparnya keluar mobil melalui kaca itu.

"Sugou Nobuyuki"Cakap orang itu sambil menyimpan pemukulnya.

Sugou yang sekarang meyenderkan tubuhnya ke mobilnya itu, sambil menekan tombol di hpnya yang disembunyikannya dibelakang badannya dan coba mengulur waktu.

"Kumohon jangan Bunuh aku akan kuberikan apapun yang kau mau uang,kekuasaan,wanita apapun! Kumohon jangan bunuh aku"Ucap Sugou sambil memohon kepada seorang didepannya.

Yah dirinya tau siapa seseorang yang berada didepannya ini siapa yang tidak tau dia, Orang dihadapannya ini terkenal dengan aksinya yang sering menangkap,menolong,dan membatu masyarakat, Dia adalah seorang Vigilante terkenal bernama '_Aiden Pearce'_ (Nama samaran Naruto).

"Membunuhmu? Hehehe...tidak itu hukuman yang terlalu manis untukmu...Yang akan aku lakukan adalah menghajarmu habis-habisan sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan atau berdiri lagi!"ucap Naruto dengan nada marah .

Sebelum dia bisa menghajar Sugou tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara mobil sedang menuju tempat mereka dengan cepat.

Sugou yang mendegar suara itu langsung tersenyum dengan rasa kemenangan "Hahaha kau terlambat Vigilante! Bantuanku sudah datang dan kau akan mati! Hahahahaha!"Teriak Sugou dengan nada puas.

Naruto yang sudah muak mendegar suaranya itu, menodongkan pistol nya kearah Sugou...

'DOOR!'

Dan menembaknya di Kaki.

"AHHHH!" Teriak Sugou kesakitan sambil memegang kakinya yang tertembak.

Naruto yang melihat 4 mobil itu berhenti, dan keluar orang orang dengan senjata,sambil mengambil posisi untuk menembak.

"_Mercenary?"_ Ucap Naruto dalam batinnya sambil meyipitkan matanya.

Tanpa Basa basi Naruto langsung menembak 2 orang yang ingin menembaknya dan berlindung di salah satu mobil saat para mercenary itu menembaknya, Sambil mengeluarkan Smartphonenya Naruto langsung menghack kamera yang berada diatas tiang lampu Tempat parkir tersebut dan melihat sekitarnya.

Tersisa 6 orang lagi 3 masih sedang menembakinya 2 lagi sedang mengisi peluru dan yang 1nya sedang menolong Sugou untuk lari menuju salah satu mobil mereka,Naruto melihat ini langsung bertindak.

'TAP'

Suara Naruto mengclik Profilernya yang megakibatkan meledaknya Pipa uap yang berada di bawah mobil 3 orang yang sedang menembakinya dan membunuh mereka.

Mendengar suara ledakan itu dia langsung keluar dari tempat berlindungnya dan berlari menuju tempat 2 orang lainnya yang baru selesai mengisi peluru, Dan dengan cepat menembak yang 1 tepat di kepalanya sambil '_Sliding'_ melewati mobil dan menembak yang 1nya lagi, Sesudah itu ia langsung berlari mengejar mercenary terakhir yang baru selesai menolong Sugou masuk mobil.

Melihat Targetnya mendekat mercenary itu Langsung mengambil senapan nya dan mulai menembakinya, Naruto yang melihat mercenary itu mulai menembaknya langsung megeluarkan pemukulnya sambil memegang pistolnya di tangan satunya dan menghidari tembakan orang tersebut.

Dengan gesit dia menhidari semua tembakan mercenary itu dan dia langsung menembak lutut orang tersebut lalu memukul lengannya yang megenggam senapannya dan memukul badann lalu kepala dengan cepat dan diakhiri denga peluru tepat di kepalanya.

'DOOR!'

_Headshot..._

Sugou yang melihat bawahannya sudah mati semua langsung melarikan diri menggunakan mobil bawahannya, Naruto yang melihat Sugou sudah hampir menuju pintu keluar langsung mengeluarkan Profilernya dan menekan tombol di layarnya.

'Tap'

Dan pada saat Sugou hampir keluar tiba-tiba didepannya penghalang besi atau _Blocker_ yang digunakan untuk menghalangi mobil agar tidak masuk, dinaikkan dan mobilnya pun menabraknya.

'SREEEEEETT'

'DUAARRNG'

Naruto yang melihat mobil Sugou tertabrak Blocker yang dinaikkan olehnya mulai meyimpan senjatanya dan mendekati mobil itu dan untuk kedua kalinya menyeret keluar Sugou dari dalam mobil.

"Ampuni aku...ampun"Cakap Sugou Benar-benar takut dan memegang luka di kakinya.

Naruto yang baru ingin menghajarnya dihentikan dengan suara sirene yang berbunyi dan polisi-polisi yang datang dan menodongkan senjatanya.

"Berhenti! angkat tanganmu dan berbalik sekarang!"ucap salah satu polisi itu.

Naruto yang melihat hal ini tidak jadi menghajar Sugou, "Tch!" Guman Naruto sambil berbalik dan mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil megenggam Profilernya di salah satunya

"Borgol dia!"Perintah salah satu polisi tetap menodongkan senjata mereka kearah naruto.

Mendegar perintah itu 1 polisi maju untuk memborgolnya, Naruto yang sudah bersiap dari tadi langsung menekan tombol di Profilernya...

Dan Lampu di seluruh Kota padam dalam sekejap

Polisi yang melihat hal ini langsung bersiap, berfikir mereka sedang diserang.

Tidak lama kemudian lampu seluruh kota menyala dan merekan langsung melihat kearah orang yang akan ditangkap tadi sudah tidak berada di tempatnya, Yang tersisa hanya 1 orang terluka dan 8 lainnya tewas.

\Sementara dengan Kirito dan Asuna sebelum lampu padam/.

Terlihat Kirito berdiri didepan tirai sebelum kasur Asuna,sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Ayolah, dia menunggumu"Suara Yuu terdengar dalam dirinya, dan dengan itu dia mengeserkan tirainya dan melihat di sana dengan posisi duduk diatas tempat istirahatnya adalah Asuna sambil melihat keluar kaca.

"Asuna..."cakap Kirito bahagia melihat Asuna Telah sadar.

Menyadari ada orang lain Asuna melihat kesebelah dan memberikan senyuman sambil menggangkat tangannya"Kirito-kun..."Ucap Asuna dengan nada bahagia, Kirito yang melihat Asuna mengangkat tangannya dan megenggam tangan miliknya ke Asuna juga sambil memeluknya,Asuna juga megelus pipi Kirito yang terdapat luka dari Sugou tadi.

"Yah...Aku...Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pertarungan terakhirku...hiks sudah berakhir"Ucap Kirito sambil menangis.

"Maaf ya...Pendegaranku masih belum berfungsi dengan baik...tapi aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan...Sudah berakhir kan? Akhirnya...akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu"Ucap Asuna Sambil mengeluarkan air mata juga.

"Salam kenal Namaku Yuki Asuna...Aku kembali Kirito-kun" Kata-kata yang di ucap Asuna yang sekarang sudah sadar dan bersama Kirito.

Kirito yang menghapus air matanya tersenyum senang"Aku Kirigaya Kazuto...Selamat datang kembali Asuna"ucap Kirito dengan nada senang.

Setelah itu mereka berdua berciuman, Senang bisa bertemu dengan diri masing-masing di dunia nyata, tanpa menyadari sosok seseorang berdiri di luar kamar Asuna dengan menunduk kan kepalanya, Orang ini bukan lain adalah Naruto yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari tadi,merasa cukup mendengarkan dirinya pun pergi tidak ingin mengganggu saat-saat senang adiknya.

\Flashback End/

Setelah Kejadian itu Sugou di tangkap di tempat parkir Rumah Sakit, Saat dia di interogasi, Sugou tidak mengakui kesalahannya dan menyalahkan semuanya pada Kayaba Akihiko Dan sang Vigilante _Aiden Pearce_ Mengatakan mereka berdua kerja sama tapi ,Setelah bawahannya yang lain dibawa sebagai saksi,dia mengakui semuannya.

Berita Bagusnya,300 Pemain yang dijadikan percobaan tidak ingat mereka dijadikan percobaan, Karena tidak ada satupun yang mengalami masalah saraf, mereka akan bisa berinteraksi dengan normal, Tapi skandal ini menyebabkan masalah yang besar terhadap game dengan genre VRMMO, pada akhirnya RECTO Progress dibubarkan, Perusahanan inti RECTO juga menerima masalah yang besar.

Tentu saja, ALO juga ditutup paksa, Dan tidak ada yang berharap 5 atau 6 VRMMO lainnya akan bertahan lama.

Dan Kayaba...Mati, dia bunuh diri Sepertinya Kayaba menjalan menjalankan scan otak tingkat tinggi pada dirinya saat SAO dihancurkan, Yang berarti men-copy kesadarannya sendiri ke internet, walaupun tingkat kesuksesannya lebih sedikit dari 1 berbanding 1000.

Orang itu...benar-benar sudah gila.

Setelah itu dia mengetahui Bahwa Kirito mendapatkan '_Benih'_ dari Kayaba yang bertemu dengannya di dalam game setelah dia menyelesaikannya, Teryata benih yang Diberikan Kayaba itu adalah paket program yang menjalankan Full Dive VRMMO yang Kayaba buat, Dasarnya jika kau mempunyai server dengan bandwidth dan mendowload benih, Kau bisa membuat dunia virtualmu sendiri di internet.

Dia juga tau kalau Kirito meminta Egil untuk meng-upload benih ke Server di seluruh dunia jadi semua orang bisa menggunakannya,Karena hal itu, VRMMO yang mati telah dibangkitkan kembali, Seluruh data Alfheim Online di transfer ke perusahaan baru,yang sekarang menjalankannya.

Tapi Alfheim bukanlah satu satunya dunia baru yang terlahir, Ratusan administrator dari perusahaan kecil hingga besar, Mulai menjalankan server mereka sendiri, Setiap Game memiliki kesamaan, jadi sebuah karakter yang dibuat di satu Dunia Virtual bisa di gunakan di dunia lainnya.

Tanpa sadar dirinya sudah berada didepan apartemennya,merasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini dia langsung masuk ke apartemennya, berniat untuk istirahat.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ page break /

Terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan santai di pingir jalan dengan mengunakan baju yang sama,tujuan nya adalah untuk bertemu dengan adiknya dirumah orang tua mereka.

"Hari ini dingin juga " Guman Naruto ya saat ini sedang musim dingin, Musim yang sama pada malam '_Itu'_.

Saat dia sedang berjalan tiba-tiba saja dia melihat gadis yang waktu itu dia tolong sedang melihat buah yang dijual di pinggiran jalan itu,"Ojou-san itu..."ucap Naruto mengingat cewek yang diseberang jalan darinya.

Saat sedang melihat buah-buahan dia melihat ada yang memanggil gadis itu dan dua cewek lainnya datang dan mulai membawanya ke celah yang penasaran mengikuti mereka, Sesampainya dia dengan tujuan mereka dia langsung menyederkan badan ke dinding sebelum belokan ke celah tersebut dan mengeluar kan hpnya,dengan sekali tekan dia langsung mengakses camera cctv yang berada di celah bangunan tersebut.

Terlihat gambar gadis yang berambut hitam itu yang dia ingat bernama Asada Shino sedang dibawa dengan 2 gadis tadi untuk bertemu dengan 1 orang cewek lainnya dan 3 cowok,"oi...ayo terus jalan"ucap gadis salah satu gadis itu.

Setelah dekat dengan cewek dan cowok-cowok itu gadis rambut hitam itu langsung didorong menghadap cewek satunya yang dia pikir adalah bossnya.

"Maaf Asada..."mulai cewek yang duduk itu sambil mengunnyah sebuah lolipop.

"kami terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di karaoke,kami sampai kehabisan uang untuk naik kereta" lanjut gadis itu.

"Kami akan mengembalikankannya besok, jadi beri kami uang sebanyak ini"ucap gadis itu sambil mengangkat 1 jari nya.

"10.000 Yen ?aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu..."ucap shino dengan nada kecil.

"Kalau begitu pergi dan ambil di ATM" ucap gadis yang tadi sambil menurunkan tangannya dan menhisap lolipopnya.

"Tidak..."mulai Shino

"Huh...?" ucap cewek tadi.

"Tidak...Endou-san, Aku tidak mau meminjamkanmu uang lagi"ucpa Shino dengan tegas sambil berbalik untuk pergi.

"Dasar kau...Jangan main-main denganku..."ucap cewek tadi dengan nada marah dan mengigit lolipopnya hingga hancur lalu berdiri.

"Sudah cukup...aku mau pergi, jadi menyingkirlah"perintah Shino sambil berjalan keluar.

"Heh..."ucap gadis itu.

Melihat ini gadis yang tadi langsung berjalan menuju Shino, Shino mendegar suara cewek tadi berbalik dan melihat gadis tadi memajukan tangannya kedepan dan membentuk sebuak pistol dengan kedua jarinya.

"...!" Gadis yang bernama Shino itu hanya bisa terkejut matanya melebar melihat jari didepannya, dan mulai kehilangan keseimbangan di kakinya.

"Hahaha yang benar saja cewek ini takut dengan pistol jari"ucap salah satu laki-laki itu sambil tertawa diikuti kawannya.

Gadis yang menodongkan jarinya itu menaikkan nya ke arah kepala Shino dan berkata"Bam...!" Sambil tersenyum jahat.

Shino kaget dan shock karena suara tadi mulai berjalan mundur dan menyenderkan satu tangan ke dindin bangunan tersebut.

Gadis tadi hanya ikut tertawa sambil berkata" Hei Asada...kakakku punya sebuah model pistol...Lain kali akan kutunjukkan padamu di sekolah...Kau menyukainya,kan?"sambil maju mendekati Shino.

"Pis...tol"Cakap cewek itu perlahan sambil tersenyum jahat.

Shino yang berusaha menyadarkan diri nya mengelenggakan kepalanya sambil menahan muntah yang ingin keluar.

"oi oi Asada jangan muntah disini"ucap gadis itu.

"Sewaktu kau muntah dan pingsan di kelas itu, melihatnya sangat menjijikkan"ucap gadis lainnya.

"Hahaha dia sampe muntah karna melihat itu hahaha" ketawa cowok-cowok itu lagi.

Dengan gadis yang masih mengangkat tangan nya itu tersenyum dan berkata" Yang penting kau berikan saja semua uangmu, dan kau boleh pergi."ucapnya.

"keliatannya kau juga kurang enak badan."sambil menurunkan tangannya dan maju mendekati Shino yang sedang berusaha menahan muntahnya.

Mengambil tas Shino dia bersiap pergi,Naruto yang melihat hal ini dari camera sudah cukup dan masuk ke celah itu untuk menolong gadis itu.

Merasakan ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka ke 3 cewek dan cowok itu melihat ke arah jalan keluar dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning dengan warna merah di bangian tertentu memakai sweater abu-abu dan jubah berwarna hitam serta celana jean hitam dan topi coklat hitam ditambah syal coklat yang saat ini menutup mukanya higga ke hidung sedang berdiri diakhir keluar celah bangunan tersebut.

Ke 3 cowok itu yang melihat ini berkata"huh...?siapa kau...? pergi sana!"perintah salah satu cowok itu.

"kembalikan tas itu...sebelum kubuat kau megembalikannya"cakap Naruto dengan nada dingin dan maju menuju 3 cowok dan cewek tersebut.

Shino yang berhasil menahan dirinya melihat kearah orang yang baru datang itu dan berkata"kau..."ucap Shino mengenali orang ini sebagai orang yang menolongnya saat malam itu.

Naruto yang berjalan melewati Shino berkata "tenang saja...biar aku yang urus ini"sambil lanjut berjalan menuju orang-orang itu.

Shino yang mendegar itu hanya bisa meganggukkan kepala saja sambil melihat orang yang menolongnya itu.

"apa..? apa katamu ?jangan sok kuat disini!"teriak cowok itu sambil maju ingin menghajar pemuda didepannya.

Naruto yang melihat pemuda itu maju bersiap dengan megangkat kedua tangan nya,cowok itu memukul ke arah dadanya,Naruto yang melihat ini menangkisnya dengan tangan kirinya dan memukul samping perut cowok itu lalu mengspin badannya dan menghatam perut cowok itu dengan dengan siku kirinya dan terakhir memberi uppercut ke dagu cowok itu,hingga terjatuh kesakitan.

Melihat kawannya dikalahkan 2 cowok yang lainnya maju untuk menghajar pemuda didepan mereka,yang pertama mengarahkan pukulannya kearah kepalanya, Naruto yang melihat ini melakukan spin melewati tangan yang akan memukulnya dan menghatam bagian belakang kepala cowok itu dengan sikunya.

Melihat kawannya yang satu terjatuh dia langsung maju dan dengan cepat mengirim pukulan demi pukulan yang membuat dirinya terpojok dekat dinding,Naruto yang melihat ini mulai menangkis serang cowok itu.

Kiri,kanan,kaki dan kanan lagi,tangkis Naruto, melihat celah dalam serangan cowok itu dia langsung memukul perut cowok itu hingga sesak nafas dan menghatam kepalanya ke dinding hingga ia terjatuh kesakitan memegang kepalanya.

Melihat kedua kawannya sudah dikalahkan cowok yang terjatuh tadi langsung megambil pipa yang tergeletak di celah bangunan tersebut dan mengayunkannya kearah kepala Naruto sambil berteriak.

Naruto yang melihat ini dengan cepat menahan lengan pemuda yang memegang besi itu dengan tangan kirinya sebelum bisa mengenai dirinya dan spin kebelakang cowok itu dan memplintir tangannya ke belakang lalu mengambil besi itu dan memukul besi itu ke kakinya dan menghantamnya ke kepala cowok itu.

'SWUUUSSH'

'BRUUAKGH' suara besi itu menghatam kepala cowok itu yang terjatuh kesakitan,dan melempar besi itu kesamping.

Dengan cewek-cewek itu mereka melihat dengan kaget pemuda didepannya yang mengalahkan 3 orang tanpa luka sedikitpun, Termasuk Shino yang sekarang bisa berdiri tegak dan tidak mual lagi melihat dengan mata yang melebar sekali lagi tidak percaya dengan bela diri orang didepannya"cepat"kata yang terlitas di pikiran Shino.

Melihat pacar mereka ber3 dikalahkan mereka pergi kabur"ini ambil saja tasnya...ayo pergi!"ucap cewek sambil melempar tasnya kearah pemuda didepannya itu dan lari diikuti kawannya dan cowok-cowok itu yang masih kesakitan.

Melihat mereka pergi Naruto mengambil tas milik Shino dan berjalan kearahnya,"Ini tas mu"ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan tasnya ke gadis itu.

"Ter...terima kasih...kau menolongku lagi"jawab Shino dengan wajah yang memerah karna melihat wajah Naruto tanpa syalnya dengan senyum lembut.

Naruto melihat wajah cewek itu memerah saat dia menurunkan syalnya,memutuskan ingin sedikit mengoda gadis dihadapannya itu"ada apa? wajah mu merah semua...apa kau demam"ucap naruto sambil menaaruh tangannya ke kening Shino dan menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Shino yang melihat ini wajahnya langsung memerah seperti tomat akibat tangan dan kedekatan wajah pemuda ini dengan asap keluar dari telinganya"ti...tidak...aku tidak apa-apa... terima kasih"jawab Shino dengan wajah merah sambil menoleh ke samping.

Sambil tersenyum dalam diri sendiri Naruto berkata"Bagus lah kalau gitu...umm kau ingin minum kopi? tenang saja aku yang traktir"Cakap Naruto dengan tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke depan.

Shino yang merasa kaget tiba-tiba diajak minum dan merasa kediginan berkata"umm...iya...kurasa boleh juga"ucap Shino dengan nada tidak pasti sambil megenggam tangan Naruto.

Tersenyum lebar Naruto membawa Gadis itu ke sebuah toko Caffe yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka dan memesan minuman,"Jadi ada apa kau dengan orang-orang tadi?"tanya Naruto.

Shino yang sedang meminum kopi hangatnya meletakkannya dan menjawab"Tidak ada mereka memang seperti itu...selalu meminta uang padaku saat kehabisan...Terima kasih sudah menolong ku lagi"ucap Shino sambil tersenyum.

"hehehe itu bukan apa-apa kok...aku senang bisa membantu"Ucap Naruto sambil mengaruk kepala belakangnnya.

"Ohh iya kalau boleh tau namamu siapa? aku belum tahu"tanya Shino.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, Harus kah dia berikan nama aslinya? Atau samarannya?"Namaku adalah Naruto...Yuki Naruto"Jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Naruto? Itu berarti Maelstrom kan? Nama yang bagus"ucap Shino Sambil tersenyum.

"Terimah kasih...banyak orang mengira namaku berarti topping Ramen...kau orang yang pertama menganggapku Maelstrom"Ucap Naruto sedikit jengkel pada saat namanya disebut dengan arti Ramen Topping.

Shino yang mendengar ini Hanya tertawa kecil sambi tersenyum berkata"Yah walaupun arti nama sebenarnya ramen topping juga"cakap Shino sambil tertawa kecil.

Naruto yang mendegar ini hanya megembungkang pipinya"Nuuuuuuuu~~"guman Naruto.

Shino Yang melihat ini berkata"Gomen gomen Yuki-san aku hanya bercanda"Minta maaf Shino.

Naruto yang masih sedikit jengkel, Tersenyum sambil berkata"Jangan Khawatir aku gak marah kok...Dan jangan panggil aku dengan San membuat ku serasa tua...panggil aku Naruto Atau Naruto-kun kalau kau mau"Goda Naruto sambil mengkedipkan matanya.

Shino Yang Wajah nya sedikit memerah karna perkataan itu menjawab"Ba...baik...Naruto-sa-Maksudku Naruto "ucap Shino sambil meminum Kopinya berharap menutupi muka merahnya.

Naruto yang melihat ini hanya tertawa kecil"hahaha Yosh kalo gitu aku akan memanggil mu Shi-Chan"ucap Naruto tersenyum.

Shino yang mendengar perkataan Naruto Langsung memerah lagi Dan cepat-cepat meminum kopinya walaupun masih terasi sedikit panas.

Setelah percakapan itu suasan menjadi sunyi lagi karna caffe yang tidak terlalu ramai dengan pembeli saat ini, merasa waktunya tepat Naruto bertanya"Ano Shi-Chan apa aku boleh bertanya?"ucap Naruto.

Shino yang menaikkan alis matanya karna perkataan itu menjawab"Silahkan...Tanyakan saja Naruto"Cakap Shino.

"Kenapa kau sangat Ketakutan Saat melihat Pistol jari cewek itu?"tanya Naruto dengan nada serius.

Shino yang mendegar pertannyaan itu langsung terdiam,berfikir apa dia harus memberi tau pemuda ini tentang masa lalunya atau tidak, Mengambil keputusan Shino memilih menceritakan nya kepada Naruto" Aku tidak ingat wajah ayahku...Aku dengar dia meninggal dalan kecelakaan mobil saat aku masih berumur 2 tahun, Setelah kecelakaan itu Ibu dan aku meninggalkan Tokyo untuk tinggal bersama Kakek dan Nenek, dan kami hidup tenang di sana...tapi ketenangan itu tiba-tiba rusak,Akibat suatu kejadian"ucap Shino dengan nada sedih.

Naruto yang melihat expresi Shino Meyipitkan matanya dan Bertanya"Kejadian macam apa kalau aku boleh tau?"Tanya Naruto

Shino yang mendegar itu memilih untuk menceritakannya sambil menghela nafas dia berkata"Kejadian perampokan...yang saat itu aku dan ibuku alami"ucap Shino sambil menggingat kembali.

\ Flashback /

Terlihat Seorang gadis kecil yang bernama Shino sedang duduk diruang tunggu bank sambil membaca buku dan menunggu ibunyanya yang sedang mengambil uang.

Ibu sini yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak nya itu dengan rambut hitam panjang sebahu dan diikat di duasisi rambutnya,melihat kebelakan ia tersenyum kepada Shino kecil itu,Shino yang melihat ibunya tersenyum kearahnya membalasnya dengan senyumannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang mengunakan jaket dan memakai topi masuk kedalam bank membawa tas sambil menuju ke counter, Shino yang merasakan seseorang masuk melihat ke arah orang yang berjalan seperti zombie itu menuju ke counter bank sambil membawa tas.

Saat sampai di counter tiba-tiba saja orang itu mendorong ibunya hingga terjatuh dan menaruh tasnya di meja counter membuka dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang diarahkan ke arah pekerja bank tersebut dan berkata"Masukkan uangnya ke dalam tas dan jangan tekan alarmnya!"minta orang itu sambil menodongkan senjatanya kearah pekerja.

Shino yang masih kaget saat ibunya didorong,hanya bisa melihat"Kaa-san"ucao Shino Khawatir.

"Cepat! Masukkan uangnya ke dalam tas, Semua yang ada di sini! Lakaukan sekarang!"teriak orang itu sambil menodongkan senjatanya ke arah salah satu pekerja.

"ba..baik.."Ucap pekerja itu ketakutan dan mengambil uang itu dan diam diam menekan tombol alarmnya.

Shino yang masih kaget hanya bisa melihat saat petugas itu memberijan uangnya dan orang itu menembaknya.

'DOOOR!'

Shino yang mendegar bunyi tembakan itu menyeringai dan menutup mata, saat dia membukanya dia melihat satu buah peluru kosong yang habis di tembakkan tergeletak dikakinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan tekan alarmnya!" Ucap orang itu dengan nada panik.

"Hei, kau! Kemari dan isi tasnya!"lanjut orang itu sambil menodongkan senjatanya kearah pekerja lainnya.

Melihat pekerja terlalu takut untuk bekerja dia berkata"Cepat atau kutembak satu orang lagi!Akan kutembak dia!"ancam dia sambil menodongkan pistonya kearah Ibunya Shino.

Shino yang melihat Ibunya dalam bahaya langsung maju untuk menghentikan orang itu melempar buku nya dia berlari dan menggigit tangan orang itu,"AKHHGK" suara orang itu yang kesakitan, lalu orang itu membating tubuh Shino yang lebih kecil kearah counter.'BRUUAK' suara badan Shino yang menabrak counter itu dan melepaskan gigitannya.

Karena kesakitan dan kepanikan orang itu langsung menjatuhkan senjatanya,Shino yang melihat Pistol dikakinya itu langsung mengambilnya"Dasar kau!" Kata orang itu sambil mengantukkan badan Shino yang lebih kecil kelantai dan mencoba mengambil pistonya kembali"Kembalikan! kembalikan! Dasar bocah bodoh!"teriak orang itu.

Sayang nya posisi nya memegang senjata itu tidak benar, dia memegangnya di ujung depan pistol itu sementara Shino memegang pelatuknya, dan pistol itu mengara ke perut orang itu dan tanpa sengaja Shino menembakkan pistol itu.

'DOOOR'

Suara peluru menembus perut Laki-laki itu,memegang lukanya Orang itu berteriak sambil memajukan tangannya,Shino yang melihat ini panik dan menebak kedua kalinya hingga senjatanya terlotar ke atas,orang itu yang masih hidup karna pelurunya mengenai bahunnya berteriak marah sambil meraik ke arah Shino, Shino yang masih takut dan kaget itu langsung menembakkan peluru terakhir di pistol itu ke orang itu dan mengenai kepala dan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Shino yang lega sudah berakhir melihat ke ibunya, yang melihat ketangan anaknya dengan wajah Horror,Shino yang melihat wajah Ibunya melihat ke tangan nya yang menggengam pistol itu dan darah yang mengalir serta melumuri tangannya dan dengan wajah horror dia berteriak "KYAAHH".

\Flashback End/

Setelah mendengar ceritanya suasana di caffe masih sunyi tidak ada suara diantara mereka.

"Maaf yah karna membawa masa lalu yang meyakitkan"Maaf Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa lagian aku juga yang ingin menceritakannya kepada mu"Jawab Shino sambil tersenyum kecil.

Melihat ke arah jam yang berada di dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 06.05 PM dia berkata "Ah maaf yah aku harus pergi" Ucap Shino sambil memakai mantlenya dan memasang syalnya.

Naruto yang melihat jam sekarang berkata"Ah yah tidak apa-apa...kau ada urusan?"tanya Naruto.

"Tidak...hanya saja aku diisini tinggal sendiri di apartemen sambil bersekolah disini, Jadi aku harus menyiapkan makanan sendiri"Jawab Shino.

"Hoooo...Apa boleh aku merasakan masakanmu sendiri ?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Shino yang wajahnya memerah ketika melihat senyumnya langsung menjawab"oh...haha...boleh saja...kapan-kapan"Ucap Shino dengan nada kecil.

Naruto mendegar itu mengembungkan pipinya "Kapan-kapan...aku maunya sekarang!"Ucap Naruto dengan nada kekanak kanakan.

Shino yang mendegar itu pipinya maki memerah dan berkata"Ahh...maaf kalau sekarang tidak bisa Aku merasa kurang baik"Ucap Shino.

Naruto yang mendegar itu tersyenyum lembut"Baik lah cepat sembuh yah" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Shino yang mendegarnya tersenyum juga"Iya dan terima kasih untuk Kopinya...Dan aku sungguh-sungguh terima kasih sudah menolongku, kau tadi sangat keren"ucap Shino sambil tersenyum.

"Hooo...Baru kali ini aku dipuji gadis manis sepertimu...Terima kasih"ucap Naruto sambil mengkedipkan matanya.

Shino yang melihat ini wajahnya memerah,"Apa aku perlu menemani pulang juga? Atau saat pulang sekolah juga ?"Lanjut Naruto Sambil tersenyum mengoda.

Shino yang kini Wajahnya seperti Tomat karna perkataan nya tadi megelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab"Ti...tidak usah repot-repot aku baik-baik saja kok...aku harus kuat" ucap Shino sambil tersenyum dan mengambil tasnya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataannya nya tersenyum juga dan berkata"oi...",Shino yang baru ingin keluar melihat ke Naruto yang memberikan sebuah kertas"ini nomorku hubungi aku kalau ada masalah dan kalau kau rindu padaku oke"ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum lebar diakhir perkataannya.

Shino dengan wajahnya yang kembali merah lagi mengambil kertasnya"Ter...terima kasih"ucap Shino, ya Tuhan sudah berapa kali dirinya '_Blushing'._

Naruto mendegar itu mengelus kepalanya Shino sambil berjalan keluar "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya...Ja ne" sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Shino yang berdiam diri di tempatnya memandang nomor telpon yang berada di kertas itu dengan gambar Naruto chibi sedang memberi tanda '_piece'_ dengan jarinya dan kata _'Call me'_ Dibawahnya,Dengan senyum dia berjalan keluar menuju apartemennya,"Naruto Yuki...orang yang menarik"ucap Shino di pikirannya.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Page Break/

Naruto yang saat ini sedang mengendarai sepeda motor dengan kencang melaju memotong mobil mobil didepannya,"Sial..aku terlambat"ucap Naruto dalam pikirannya.

Setelah dia keluar dari caffe itu dia langsung melihat hpnya dan terdapat banyak sms masuk dan miss call di hpnya...siapa pelakunya? Yah jelas adik imutnya Asuna Yuki-Chan, setelah itu dia ingat janjinya dan langsung bergegas kerumah orang tuanya.

Gara dia mengobrol dengan Shino dia jadi terlambat...tapi gakpapa juga sih kalau difikir-fikir hehehe...

Sesampainya didepan rumahnya dia langsung menekan bel Rumahnya dan bersiap,Pintu Rumahnya terbuka untuk menunjukkan wajah adiknya yang marah dan tidak senang.

"Kemana saja nii-san dari tadi?" tanya adiknya dengan nada lembut, terlalu lembut.

"ahh...hehehe...nii-san tadi hanya ada sedikit u..."jawab Naruto sebelum di potong.

"ya ya urusan aku tahu"ucap Asuna sambil menoleh kesebelah.

"Gomen ya Asuna-chan gomen"ucap Naruto Berharap adiknya mau memafkannya.

"Hmph baiklah aku akan memaafkan nii-san,tapi jika nii-san memberitahu urusan nii-san tadi"ucap Asuna.

"yah kau tau kan nii-sa..."mulai Naruto.

"Yang sebenarnya nii-san"Ucap Asuna dengan mata tajam.

Sambil menghela nafas Naruto tau dia akan menyesali ini nanti"nii-san habis megobrol dengan temen perempuan nii-san di caffe"guman Naruto berharap adiknya tidak mendengarnya.

Tapi sayang nya Asuna mendegarnya"Apa! Nii-san sedang kencan...wahhhh ini berita bagus! Beritahu aku nii-san seperti apa dia apakah cantik?,berambut pendek?rambut panjang?tinggi?atau sexy?"berbagainya macam pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh Asuna yang senang nii-sannya mempuyai pacar.

Naruto yang mendengarkan perkataan adiknya itu langsung sweat drop"Dia itu bukan pacarku"cakap Naruto tetapi dihiraukan oleh adiknya yang asik menghayal "Aku Harusnya tidak memberitahunya"ucap Naruto dalam hatinya sweatdropnya bertambah.

"Jadi seperti apa gadis yang nii-san kencani itu?"Tanya Asuna dengan mata yang berkilau-kilau.

Naruto dengan suara merintih Berkata"Sudah ku bilang Kami Cuma temenan saja"jawab Naruto.

"Hmpm Dasar nii-san suka sekali menyembunyikan rahasia...baiklah kali ini aku biarkan tapi lain kali nii-san harus memberitahukannya kepadaku"ucap Asuna.

"Oke" Ucap Naruto senang Adiknya mau mengalah untuk sekali ini saja.

Dan setelah itu mereka masuk kedalam Rumah, menuju ruang tamu di mana seiisi keluarga menunggu,yah Rumah keluarga nya memang besar dengan Rumah dengan 4 tingkat dan halaman yang luas serta pekerja nya disini.

Di Ruang Tamu dia melihat Ayah dan Ibu angkatnya Sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai Kirito,Menghampiri mereka Naruto pun memeluk Kedua Orang tua angkatnya itu.

"Tou-san...Kaa-san "ucap Naruto sambil memeluk mereka berdua.

"Naruto Anak ku kau kelihatan sehat "ucap ayah nya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau juga semakin ganteng saja ya "ucap ibunya sambil tersenyum juga.

Dirinyanya sebenarnya agal marah dengan ibunnya karna dia lah yang telah menjodohkan adiknya dengan Sugou karna dia ingin anak nya hidup dengan orang kaya dan tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu orang susah sampai akhirnya menikahi ayahnya,tapi seiring waktu dia juga memaafkan ibunya karna ibunya selalu meminta maaf kepadanya atas segala nya.

Naruto dengan senyum menjawab"Aku baik-baik saja kok tou-san kaa-san " Jawab Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Asuna datang dan berkata "Otou-san Okaa-san tau gak nii-san sudah punya p..."Sebelum selesai mulutnya di tutup oleh kakaknya.

"Ahahaha...yang Asuna ingin bilang Aku punya...motor baru!...iya motor baru!"jawab Naruto sambil menutup mulut imouto nya yang sedang mencoba membukanya.

Orang tua mereka yang melihat ini hanya bisa menaikkan alis matanya,Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang dan bicara"Maaf tuan dan Nyoya tapi ada tamu yang ingin bertemu kalian berdua"Kata pelayan itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmmm siapa ya kira-kira bagaimana kalau kita lihat saja sayang?"Ucap Ayahnya.

"Setuju mari kita lihat, Sementara itu kalian bersikap lah yang baik"ucap Ibunya sambil menunjuk ke mereka.

"Baik kaa-san"ucap Naruto yang kesulitan menahan Asuna.

Sesudah mereka pergi Naruto melihat ke adiknya"apa yang kau lakukan? Kan sudah bilang aku dan kawan ku itu Cuma temenan!"ucap Naruto sambil melepaskannya.

Asuna yang kini sudah lepas berkata"Hmph!"sambil melihat kesebelah.

Naruto yang melihat ini tau apa yang diinginkan adiknya"Ahh...baik baik akan nii san beritahukan tentang dia nanti"jawab Naruto.

Asuna yang senang dengan perkataan niisan nya itu bicara"tehe...arigato onii-chan...oni-chan mau minum apa biar Asuna-Chan ambilkan"tanya Asuna dengan nada gembira.

Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas berkata"air putih saja"ucap dia.

Asuna langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih,sementara dirinya sedang menatap mata Kirito yang dari tadi diam saja.

"kita berjumpa lagi...bocah sialan"ucap naruto.

Kirito yang hanya sweat drop dari kata kata orang didepannya berkata"kau tidak pernah berubah...Naruto"ucap Kirito.

"Heh jangan anggap karna kau sudah dekat dengan adik ku kau bisa seenaknya memanggil ku...dan ku dengar kau mulai berkencan dengan adikku apa itu benar kirito"tanya Naruto sambil membuyikan tangannya.

Sambil sempat menjawab kepala Naruto di tokok oleh tangan adiknya"Jangan mengbully Kirito-kun Nii san "ucap Asuna sambil menaruh air putih yang di minta kakaknya.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya"Kau jahat sekali Asuna-chan "Ucap Naruto dengan nada kekanak kanakan.

Tapi saat mereka diganggu saat Ayah dan ibunya kembali"Naruto-kun ada orang yang ingin bicara padamu, mereka menunggu diruang Tamu selanjutnya"Ucap Ayahnya.

Naruto yang mendengar ini menaikkan alis matanya, seseorang ingin bertemu dengannya siapa? Kemudian dia menjawab"Baik aku kesana"ucap Naruto.

Setelah dia meninggalkan adik dan orang tuanya untuk megobrol lagi dengan Kirito, Dia perhi menuju Ruang Tamu dimana orang yang ingin menemuinya berada,saat membuka pintunya dia di sambut dengan Kikuoka Seijuro dan beberapa orang yang mengenakan pakaian hitam yang dia tahu adalah agent FBI.

Naruto yang melihat ini langsung tegang dan meyipitkan mata,"Apa mau kalian?"

Seseorang dengan jas hitam maju menghadapnya"Terima kasih sudah mau bertemu Naruto-san Aku ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu"ucap orang itu.

"Siapa kau dan kesepakatan apa yang kau maksud?"Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahui namaku yang perlu kau ketahui aku ingin membuat kesepakatan yang sama seperti yang dibuat Kikuoka-san disini yang menawarkannya pada bocah yang ada didalam itu"ucap orang itu.

Naruto yang tertarik dengan kesepakatan apa yang Kirito buat dengan orang ini memutuskan untuk mendengarkan"Aku mendegarkan"ucap Naruto,

Dengan senyum orang itu mulai menjelaskan tentang apa yang ingin dilakukan Naruto untuknya"Mungkin kau belum tau ini tapi akhir-akhir ini banyak terjadi pembunuhan terhadap orang melalui VRMMORPG yang bernama GGO atau Gun Gale Online salah satu game populer saat ini"cakap orang itu.

"Pembunuhan ini terjadi di dalam GGO ketika Seorang player Yang bernama Death Gun menembak seseorang dalam game itu maka orang itu akan mati di dunia nyata"ucap orang itu.

"itu Mustahil"ucap Naruto.

"Yah kami juga berfikir begitu mana mungkin orang ini bisa melakukan hal seperti itu kecuali..."lanjut orang itu.

"Hacker..."ucap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Yah betul seperti yang kau tau ctOS mengendalikan seluruh kota ini, itu juga termasuk internet Dan game VRMMORPG jadi ada kemungkinan Death Gun menghack server di dalam GGO yang terhubung dengan ctOS untuk memicu ledakan pada amusphere yang digunakan seorang player dan membakar otaknya hingga mati menggunakan pistolnya sebagai pemicunya"ucap orang itu.

"Terlebih lagi GGO bukan saja di mainkan anak-anak tetapi orang yang lebih dewasa pun memainkan game ini karna uang yang didapat di game ini bisa ditukar dengan uang asli di dunia nyata"lanjut orang itu.

Naruto ingin mengetahui tentang sesuatu,bertanya"aku hanya ingin bertanya apa game ini dimainkan oleh seluruh orang di jepang? apa tidak ada batasan umur bermain game ini? Dan apa sistem ctOS ada dalam game ini"tanya Naruto.

"ya game ini dimainkan oleh seluruh orang di jepang dan juga tidak ada batasan umur bermain game ini jadi semua orang bisa memainkannya dan sistem ctOS ada dalam game tersebut...kau mengerti maksudnya kan"cakap orang itu.

Naruto setelah selesai mendengarkan itu mengganguk"yah jika game ini dimainkan oleh seluruh orang dijepang dan tanpa batasan umur ditambah Sistem ctOS...maka game ini penuh dengan hacker didunia nyata dan seorang mercenary sungguhan baik di dunia nyata maupun game..."ucap Naruto dengan nada pelan.

"Apa hubungannya ini dengan kesepakatan yang kau buat dengan Kirito?"tanya Naruto.

Kali ini yang menjawab adalah kikuoka" kesepakatan ku dengan Kirito-kun hanya untuk menyelidiki hal ini dan kalau bisa menangkap Death Gun, tapi kalau untukmu akan sedikit berbeda Naruto-san"ucap seijuro.

"Berbeda? Apa maksudmu kesepakatan macam apa yang ingin kau buat dengan ku?"tanya Naruto.

Kali ini orang ber jas hitam itu yang menjawab"Kesepakatan yang ingin kubuat dengan mu adalah kau harus membantu Kirito-san menangkap Death Gun semntara misi utamamu adalah menangkap semua hacker dan mercenary yang ada digame dan kalau tidak bisa bunuh saja"ucap pria itu.

Naruto menatap orang itu dan berkata"Kau gila mana mungking aku bisa melakukan itu,aku bahkan tidak pernah bermain game itu sebelumnya"jawab Naruto.

"Ohh mungking kau belum pernah bermain game seperti itu tapi kami tau kau seorang gray hat seorang hacker elite...ya kami tau siapa dirimu '_Aiden Pearce_' kami tau kau mengunakan nama itu sebagai samaran dan kami tau kau lah sang Vigilante yang terkenal itu."ucap orang itu dengan tersenyum.

Naruto yang melihat dirinya benar benar ketahuan berkata "kalau aku melakukan ini untukmu apa yang aku dapatkan? "tanya Naruto.

"ohh banyak sekali...selain uang identitas mu pun aman sebagai Naruto Yuki, Dan kami pemimpin yang tertinggi juga akan menghiraukan aksi mu sebagai Vigilante selama kau menangkap orang yang bersalah saja jadi yang kau perlu khawatirkan hanyalah polisi-polisi kota saja dan juga menjaga keluarga mu dari serangan orang yang akan mengincarmu nanti...bagaimana kau mau menerimanya?" ucap orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk memikirkan tawaran itu matang-matang jika ia menerima kesepakatan ini dia bisa saja diincar seluruh Hacker's dan Mercenary's baik di dunia nyata dan di game, dan membahayakan keluarganya,dan dilain sisi jika ia menolak akan lebih banyak korban jiwa akibat ulah Hacker's dan Mercenary's dan seluruh kepolisian jepang akan mengincarnya dari FBI,CIA,DEA, Dll karna statusnya sebagai Hacker's terkenal.

Kedua nya memiliki ketidakuntungan baginya tetapi jika dia salah memilih keluarganya bisa dalam bahaya,jadi membuka matanya Naruto berkata.

"Aku Terima"Jawab Naruto sambil berjabat tangan dengan orang itu.

The End Of Chapter 1

A / N Maaf karena terlalu lama ngeupdate nya karenya setengah ajh udh gw kuat :3

Oke untuk yang punya pertanyaan di Raview saya akan jawab di sini

Q#1 Nanase Akira :mugkin gk perlu kasih tau lagi kali ya tapi sudahlah :3 iya peran Naruto disini sebagai kakaknya Asuna

Q#2 dari guest R.A : iya watch dogs itu game pc :3

Baiklah itu saja semoga Minna semua suka dengan Chapter ini Dan jangan lupa Reviewnya ^_^

Demon Of Demon Out


End file.
